Lincoln, Dragonite, and Turtonator
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon getting a Dragonite and Turtonator; Lincoln tries to persuade his parents into letting him keep the two Pokemon, but things get out of hand when Hater and Batja team up. Meanwhile; Mikey finds a new robot and the two with Rook Shim team up to stop Lothor and Dominator.
1. Dragonite and Turtonator

Outside the mansion; Randy and Howard were walking to the front door.

"So I'm all like 'if the glove doesn't fit, then I sure as hell am not OJ Simpson'." said Randy.

"Yeah, but everyone knows that OJ did commit the murder." said Howard.

The two reached the front door and Randy opened it up and saw something shocking.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Randy.

It was a Dragonite watching a Pokemon egg with some weird design.

Randy is completely shocked by this.

"Who in their right mind would do this?" said Randy.

Lincoln appeared carrying a sun light before setting it up and turning it on.

"Me." said Lincoln.

Randy is shocked and confused.

"Wait what?" He asked. "How did this happen?"

"Funny you should ask. Just yesterday I found this Dragonite tending to this Pokemon Egg in the park and brought them home with me." said Lincoln.

Howard inspected the egg.

"What's going to come from this thing?" said Howard.

"No idea, but intend on keeping these things." said Lincoln.

"Just like how you intended on keeping the Victreebell?" said Randy.

 **Flashback**

A Victreebell was in the living room about to eat Lincoln as his sisters were watching.

"GET THIS THING OUT OF HERE!" yelled Lincoln.

 **End Flashback**

"Or that Cacnea." said Howard.

 **Flashback**

A Cacnea was hugging Lincoln painfully as his sisters were watching.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled Lincoln.

 **End Flashback**

"Or that Carnivine?" asked Knuckles who walked by.

 **Flashback**

A Carnivine was bitting down on Lincoln's head affecionetly as his sisters were watching.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled Lincoln.

 **End Flasback**

"Or that Alola Eggxecutor?" said Randy.

 **Flashback**

An Alola Eggxecutor had it's head out of he roof and Kevin Levin who was on a porch chair in swim shorts saw the whole thing.

"Couldn't have brought home an original Eggxecutor?" said Kevin.

 **End Flashback**

"Okay that one was Lana's fault." said Lincoln.

Lana walked into the room.

"Its true." said Lana. "But that Alolan Exeggutor is still mine as well as Carnivine."

"And your parent's are thrilled about this?" said Howard.

"Nope, they don't know yet." said Lincoln.

Randy just stared at Lincoln.

"You intend on keeping a dragon Pokemon and god knows what could be in the egg? We've already got a talking Mega Evolving Lucario and a Greninja with a talking collar on, and Marco has a Cyndaquill who is very affectionate towards him and Jackie." said Randy.

Just then Rita and her husband came and saw the Dragonite and the egg and became shocked.

"This better not be another one of Lana's stray Pokemon's like that Eggxecutor." said Lynn Sr.

"Nope, Lincoln's." said Howard.

The Egg started glowing before it hatched into a Shiny Turtonator.

Lincon is shocked.

"Did not see that coming." He said.

Rita is mad and went to her son.

"Lincon you better not think your going to keep them." said Rita.

Lincon turned to his mother.

"Lana got to keep the Exeggutor and those Grass Pokémon that somehow remind me of Team Rocket James's Grass Types that attack him." said Lincon.

The Carnivine appeared and bit down on Lincoln's head affecionetly.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled Lincoln.

Howard pulled out his phone and started recording everything.

"Classic." He said.

The Victreebell ate Howard.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" yelled Howard.

Randy started sneaking away.

"Not my problem." said Randy.

The Cactus Ball Pokémon went to Randy and tackles him

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME!" yelled Randy.

In Hater's ship; he was watching Full House on his TV.

Hater started laughing.

"That Bob Saget is a genius." said Hater.

He then sees Mitchell Tanner and smiled.

"You got it dude." said Mitchell.

Hater laughed.

"Classic." He said and laughed again.

Peepers barged into the room.

"SIR!" yelled Peepers.

Hater screamed and turned off his TV before turning to Peepers.

"How many times have I told you not to interrupt me during my binge watching time?" said Hater.

"Sir we all know you watch Full House and Fuller House when its your turn." said Peepers. "I cant blame you."

"True, now what is it?" said Hater.

"Two dragon's have been sighted." said Peepers.

Hater became shocked.

"On screen." said Hater.

The TV showed an image of the Dragonite and Shiny Turtonator.

Hater became confused.

"What's with the weird turtle, you call that a dragon?" said Hater.

Peepers saw the fire dragon turtle and is shocked.

"Weird, it is supposed to be." said Peepers.

"Who cares. TO THE SECRET LAB!" yelled Hater.

He and Peepers went to the entry way to the secret lab as Scourge appeared.

"Pull the lever Peepers." said Hater.

Peepers pulled the left lever and Hater was set on fire before he screamed.

The skeleton was then extinguished by Scourge.

"Thanks." Hater said before thinking, "Let's see, to the secret lab, pull the lever Peepers, he pulls the left one, something bad happens (usually to me), then the right lever is pulled and the wall flips over."

Scourge pulled the right lever and the wall flipped over and the three were on the secret lab roller coaster.

"Please turn off your phones while the ride's in motion." said the voice.

The three pulled out their smart phones and turned them off just before it started.

The coaster stopped at a driv thru speaker.

" _Secret Lab Burger, can I take your order?_ " said a voice.

Hater looked at his minions.

"You guys hungry?" asked Hater.

"I could eat." said Peepers. "I'll have a Double Cheese Burger with Cheese Fries."

"Two Chili Dogs with Chili Fries." said Scourge.

Hater smiled.

"Chicken Nuggets with Loaded Curly Fries." said Hater.

" _That'll be $26.83._ " said the voice.

Hater reached for his wallet and pulled out forty dollars before slipping it into the booth.

"Keep the change." said Hater.

Their food was given to them before the ride resumed.

The coaster stopped, flinging the two into their lab in their own lab coats.

The trio high fives each other and placed their food on the table.

"Ok who has a idea?" asked Hater as he ate a Chicken Nugget.

"We kill the two Pokemon and get their DNA samples to create clones of them." said Scourge.

Everyone just stared at the Sonic clone.

"That's dark, even for Hater." said Peepers.

"Yeah even I wouldn't do that." said Hater.

The three kept on thinking.

"I got it. Hostage situation." said Peepers.

Hater looked at Peepers.

"Good idea." he said.

In Mesogog's lair; Goldar and Rito were playing Call of Duty on an XBox One.

"You're going down Rito." said Goldar.

"No, you are." said Rito.

Batja came in and saw the two and growled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?!" yelled Batja.

Goldar and Rito shrieked before turning off the TV and tossing the controls away.

"Nothing, definitely not playing Call of Duty." said Goldar.

"That's right." said Rito to his creation.

Batja looked at his skeleton creator.

"If that's the case then let me play as well." said the Ninja Bat. "Besides it's been boring lately that Master Messogog has taken a part time job at a Wendy's Resturant."

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a Wendy's; Mesogog was working as a cashier as a customer walked to the stand.

"Welcome to Wendy's, can I take your order?" said Mesogog.

"Yeah I like a cheeseburger with fries." said A Femalw Voice.

Mesogog typed down the order on the register.

"That'll be $4.64." said Mesogog.

"Thanks." said the Woman.

Just then a Wendy's Employee came and is worried.

"Mr Mesogog! Mr Mesogog! Yo, Triple Stack - does it go cheese, bacon, meat, cheese, bacon, meat, cheese, bacon, meat; or meat, bacon, cheese, meat, bacon, cheese, meat, bacon, cheese; or bacon, bacon, cheese, bacon, meat, cheese, meat, meat? I always forget, yo." said the Wendy's employee

"Cheese, bacon, meat, meat, meat, bacon, cheese, bacon, cheese." said Mesogog.

He then pulled out a manual and gave it to the employee.

"Read this." said Mesogog.

The employee looked at the manual.

"Got it." the employee said before walking off.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Just to make a good buck for this place." said Goldar.

"Yep." said Rito. "By the way I noticed something weird at that Manor those heroes live at."

Batja became confused.

"Such as?" said Batja.

Later; the three were in the video monitoring room and saw a video of the Dragonite watching the Pokemon Egg hatching into the shiny Turtonator.

"What the hell is with that turtle, you call that a dragon?" said Batja.

"I'm called a winged Monkey but I look more of a Manticore." said Goldar

Rito became confused.

"A what now?" said Rito.

"A Manticore. A persian like creature similar to a Sphinx." said Goldar.

His two friends nodded.

"Fair enough." said Rito.

"Now how can we get our hands on these dragons?" said Batja.

Rito nodded.

"I got it, hostage situation." said Rito.

However; Hater entered the room very angry.

"YOU CAN'T MAKE PLANS TO GET TWO DRAGONS BY WAY OF HOSTAGE SITUATION, I ALREADY DID!" yelled Hater.

"Why don't we team up?" asked Rito.

Hater scoffed.

"Yeah right, it'll take tons of persuasive technics to persuade me." said Hater.

The other three pulled out tons of weapons and aimed them at Hater.

"I'm listening." said Hater.


	2. Alpha Prime

At Stork Mountain; Mikey was in a basement doing some sweeping.

"Worst trick to getting me up here ever." said Mikey.

He then tapped something and the object clattered on the floor.

The turtle became confused.

"What the?" said Mikey.

He put the broom down and went to the object.

He saw that it was a robot that was a human sized version of Clank.

"Hmm." said Mikey.

In an office; Junior and Tulip were having a speaker phone conversation with someone.

"No look, if your wife's parents don't approve of how you planed on getting children, then you need to tell those asshole in laws of yours off for being judgmental." said Junior.

He then pushed the end call button on the phone.

"Man in laws can be annoying." said Junior.

"Tell me about it." said Tulip.

Suddenly; the robot was placed on the desk by Mikey, scaring the two.

"Can one of you explain this to me?" said Mikey, "It was in the basement when you tricked me into cleaning it up."

The two bosses inspected it.

"I have no idea." said Junior.

Tulip opened up a compartment and did some work before closing it up.

The bots eyes opened up, revealing they were red.

"Beer." the robot said sounding like Bender Rodriguez.

The others became confused.

"What?" said Junior.

"Beer." said the robot.

"What's he trying to say?" said Mikey.

The robot sat up and became mad.

"Are you asshole's deaf or something? I said I wanted a goddamn beer right this minute." said the robot.

Mikey became shocked.

"Yes sir Mr. Roboto." said Mikey.

He ran off.

The bot looked all over the room and saw Tulip.

"Whoa look at you. Want to go out with an actually robot? I'll give you something called the Dirty Arigoto Mr. Roboto." said the bot.

The two became confused.

"What kind of bot are you, a flirting bot?" said Junior.

"No, I was a babysitting bot on this island, I used to watch over the babies on this mountain when nobody was avalable to deliver them." said the bot.

"That was eighteen years ago. Now we've got some other baby sitters." said Tulip.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a nursery; Alpha, Beta, and another wolf were formed as a baby swing and were swinging a baby.

The baby burped.

Alpha and Beta looked at the baby with puppy dog eyes.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the two said.

Alpha and Beta started licking the baby as it giggled.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The Robot is shocked.

"Wolves? Why not Foxes or Coyotes?" asked the Robot.

Mikey came back with a bottle of Busch Beer.

"The wolves work only to make the babies happy." said Mikey.

The bot grabbed the bottle of beer and opened it up before drinking it all.

He then burped out tons of fire on Tulip, catching her hair on fire.

Junior grabbed a fire extinguisher before using it to put Tulip's burning hair out.

"You remind me of that Robot from Futurama." said Junior. "Still can't believe that there was a crossover with the Simpsons and Futurama."

"Yeah? I was the inspiration for Bender Rodriguez." said the bot.

Everyone became shocked.

"Say what?" said Tulip.

"Well, I'm getting out of here. Need to see what the world is like after eighteen years." said the bot.

Later; the bot and Mikey were in the Toon Manor living room watching Nine Lives.

"I don't get it. The father turned into a cat for what?" asked The Bot.

"Bad parenting." said Mikey.

The bot drank some more beer from a bottle before burping out tons of fire and tossing the bottle.

The front door opened up and Bobby with Greninja appeared.

"LORI, I'M HERE!" yelled Bobby.

Greninja ducked out of the way as the bottle hit Bobby, knocking him out.

Lori entered the room and saw everything.

"NO, NOT BOBBY!" said Lori.

THe bot pointed to Mikey.

"He did it." said the bot.

Mikey is mad.

"No I didn't." He said.

Lori turned to the two and became confused.

"Who's the bucket of bolts?" said Lori.

"My serial number is Unit BX3817." said the bot.

Lori became confused.

"That's to complicated. I'll call you Alpha Prime." said Lori. "Because 1. I love Transformers and 2 Alpha Trion and Optimus are cool."

"Hey, only I cam come up with cool names." said Mikey.

The bot did some thinking.

"Alpha Prime? I like it." the bot now known as Alpha Prime said.

The beer bottle hit him on the head.

"Hey." said Alpha Prime.

"That is for lying about assaulting Bobby Boo Boo Bear." said Lori.

Greninja shook his head.

"That's to disturbing, and I'm the definition of disturbing due to this." said Greninja.

He surrounded himself in tons of water before it disappeared and he was now in the Ash Greninja form.

Lori is shocked.

"What?" said Greninja.

"Nothing." said Lori.

Rook Shim entered the mansion and saw Mikey.

"Hey sweetie." Rook Shim said before noticing Alpha Prime, "Who's this guy?"

"My serial number is Unit BX-"Alpha Prime said before being interrupted by Cat who was entering the room with Dog.

"Just call yourself Alpha Prime. We heard everything from the basement." said Cat.

"Yeah besides why do you need Beer?" asked Dog.

Cat looked at his brother and was about to say something when he realized Dog was right.

"Dog that's actually a very good question." said Cat.

"It's what keeps me going." said Alpha Prime.

He grabbed another beer bottle and opened it up before chuging it all down.

The bot then burped out tons of fire onto Lori, causing her hair to burn completely off.

She became shocked.

"The hell, did anyone see that?" said Lori.

"Yeah, yeah, your wigs been burnt off." said Alpha Prime.

Lori became mad.

"I wasn't even wearing a wig." said Lori.

"So it'll grow back." said Alpha, "There's no call to be uptight about it."

Bobby regained consciousness and saw Lori before screaming.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LORI!?" yelled Bobby.

Rook Shim giggled as she and Mikey went off.

Meanwhile in the lair of Lothor; the evil Space Ninja and Dominator were talking.

"And that Loud Baby Lily she did the cutest thing when I Baby sat her." said Dominator. "She called me Aunti Dominator. Man I love that baby."

"And yet you'll make a terrible mother." said Lothor.

Dominator shot Lothor in the chest with a frostonium cannon.

"Shut up." said Dominator.

She pulled a picture of her and Lily out.

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE ME BEIN A BAD MOTHER FIGURE!" She shouted. "THE LOUD PARENTS LET ME BABYSIT WHEN THEY AND THE OTHER KIDS ARE AWAY!"

"Okay, okay, no need to be a fussy bitch about it." said Lothor.

He was then shot with another frostonium cannon.

"Shut up." said Dominator.

She then coughed.

"Anyway this is not the reason I came." said Dominator.

Lothor became confused.

"Then why did you come?" said Lothor.

Dominator turned on a screen and a video of Alpha Prime walking all across Toon City looking through the Toon City Daily classifieds appeared on screen.

"That robot." said Dominator.

Lothor is shocked.

"What's special about that bucket of bolts?" said Lothor.

Dominator smirked and looked at Lothor.

"That bucket of bolts has some special features." said Dominator.

"Such as?" said Lothor.

Dominator pointed to the video and Alpha Prime chugged some more beer before burping out tons of fire.

"So it's an alchaholic who can burp fire." said Lothor.

Dominator smacked her head.

"Moron." said Dominator.


	3. Hostages

In the mansion kitchen; Dragonite and Turtonator were going through the fridge.

Dragonite pulled out a watermelon and showed it to the confused fire turtle.

The shiny Pokemon grabbed the melon and ate the whole thing before sneezing out some fire.

Rita Loud came in and saw this and is shocked.

"Ok this is weird and I'm living with talking animals, 4 Mutant Ninja Turtles, a Mutant Rat and a two Headed animal." said Rita, "Not to mention several aliens."

Knuckles and Leni walked into the kitchen.

"So say you call the cops about a missing person and they tell you to wait 48 hours to file a missing persons report, only for them to show up at your place shortly afterwords about a runaway animal. What do you call that?" said Leni.

"A corrupt police force." said Knuckles.

Leni nodded,

Knuckles went to the fridge and pulled out a Jell-O mold before walking off with Leni.

Rita just stared on in disturbance.

"No one is going to point this out?" said Rita.

Gage walked by the room.

"Try and keep those dragon's under control." said Gage.

Rita became shocked.

"Okay, a guy with no eye sight was the only one who seemed to notice." said Rita.

"I may be blind but you dude are crazy. I can even tell that your son found them." said Gage

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walked into the kitchen.

"Yep, I've found two dragon Pokemon." said Lincoln.

Turtonator leaped on Lincoln and started licking his face.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." said Lincoln.

Ronnie shook her head.

"I wonder if this is how Fred Flintstone feels all the time." said said Ronnie.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In Bedrock; Fred Flintstone kicked his front door down.

"WILMA, I'M HOME!" yelled Fred.

A barking sound was heard, scaring Fred.

"No Dino, don't you dare." said Fred.

But Dino leaped onto Fred and started licking his face non stop.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it." said Fred.

Then Fred's wife Wilma entered the room and saw everything.

"Honestly Fred, you should get that thing under control." said Wilma.

"I wouldn't have these problems if you had him fixed." said Fred.

Dino barked in shock.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Rita became mad.

"Lincoln, you have five hours to get rid of these huge creatures." said Rita.

Lincoln groaned.

"Come on, we've got several Pokemon in here already." said Lincoln, "And don't get me started on that incident with Carnivine yesterday."

 **Flashback**

Mike ran outside the mansion grabbing his pants.

"Oh god, I can't hold it anymore." said Mike.

He then saw the Carnivine.

"Forgive me for this." said Mike.

He walked in front of the Pokemon and unzipped his pants before taking a leak on it.

The fly trap Pokemon left the area, revealing Lana was on the other side getting peed on by Mike.

The two noticed the predicament and became shocked.

Mike started screaming non stop.

"I CAN'T STOP!" yelled Mike.

Eventually he stopped urinating after six minutes.

"So how're you doing Lana?" said Mike.

"I don't know. I'm pretty impressed that someone managed to break my urinating record, yet filled with numb rage that you did it on me. I'm going to go process this." said Lana.

She then walked off.

Mike sighed in relief.

Lana walked into the mansion and started screaming.

 **End Flashback**

The two kids and Pokemon looked all over the kitchen and saw that Rita wasn't in the room.

"Where'd she go?" said Lincoln.

In Mesogog's lair; Rita and Lynn Sr were tied up in the throne room with Hater, Batja, Goldar, and Rito.

"Wait, your targets were the two Pokemon and you kidnap us for a hostage situation even though I was in the same room as the Pokemon?" said Rita, "That's stupid."

"There is one thing stupid right now." said Hater.

The adults became confused.

"What?" said Lynn Sr.

"The purple dinosaur hostage in this room." said Hater.

Everyone saw that Barney the dinosaur tied up as well.

"It's almost story time." said Barney.

"That's on me, and I had a good reason for it." said Goldar.

He pulled out a pistol and shot Barney in the head before he fell on the ground dead.

Everyone became shocked.

"You killed Barney?" said Lynn Sr.

"Oh come on, who hasn't dreamed about doing that?" said Goldar.

"Good point." said Hater

"Yep." said Batja.

"I know I have." said Rito.

"I hated him.' said Rita.

"Still, wouldn't it have made more sense to capture the two dragons instead of the parents since they were in the same room as each other?" said Hater.

Batja groaned.

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Batja.

Rito smirked.

"But its a ransom." said Rito. "We took them hostage to get the dragons and we will clone them for an army."

"I still think it would have been smarter to capture the dragons since they were also at the mansion.

Rito threw a stone at Hater's head.

"Shut up." said Rito.

"Think we should have taken those 10 sisters and his girlfriend of that albino Haired Boy?" asked Goldar.

Batja is shocked.

"We could have done that?" said Batja.

"Yeah we could have." said Goldar.

"But we'd be asking for eleven more powerful Pokemon. Plus we're already here with an idiot old geezer and an ugly old hag." said Hater.

"HEY!" Rita and Lynn Sr said at once.

"Their Tomboy daughter has some Grass Type Pokémon remember?" asked Rito.

"Which one, Lynn or Lana?" said Goldar.

"Lana." said Rito.

"True, but should we really bother with that one? She is a filthy one." said Goldar.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Outside a mansion bathroom; a flushing sound was heard and the door opened up, revealing Lana was in the room and sighed in relief.

"Last time I eat a ton of Chinese food for lunch again." said Lana.

She then walked away from the bathroom.

Shaggy and Scooby approached the bathroom but stopped halfway from the door and fell unconscious.

Yakko appeared and saw the whole thing.

"How do you like that, they met their match." said Yakko.

He then saw a suggestion box and wrote something down on a piece of paper before putting the form in the box.

"Also how bad could it be?" asked the cat, dog thing.

Bugs appeared and opened the box before pulling out the suggestion and reading it.

"A gas mask and can of Lysol next to each bathroom." said Bugs.

"Well we could use those things at every bathroom as a courtesy." said Yakko.

Bugs nodded.

"Whos idea was it to put a suggestion Box here?' Bugs asked.

"You got me." said Yakko.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Yeah we shouldn't bother holding her for ransom, she'll just clog up the toilet." said Hater.

"She's a good plumber. You should give her that." said Lynn Sr.

The villains did some thinking.

"Fair enough." said Batja.


	4. Alpha Prime's New Apartment

In an apartment building; an elderly woman opened up an apartment door, revealing a room similar to Joey Tribianni's apartment from Friends to Alpha Prime.

"This'll be your room for the time being. Here's the key." said the woman.

She then gave the key to Alpha Prime before walking off.

The bot walked into the room and inspected the whole thing.

"Nice, could use some stuff. Fortunately I've got just what I need." Alpha said before clapping his hands, "Okay boys, time for some remodeling."

Suddenly; tons of Machoke's entered the room carrying a couch, fridge, curved HDTV, an air hockey table, and lots of other stuff.

One Machoke that was carrying a safe approached Alpha Prime.

"Choke?" said Machoke.

"Bedroom to the right." said Alpha Prime.

The Machoke nodded and walked off.

Later; the entire room was remodeled and Alpha Prime was watching Keanu on TV while chugging tons of beer from a keg.

"Key and Peele are awesome." said Alpha.

He laughed and continued to drink his beer.

"My own digs, this calls for a celebration." said Alpha.

Later; nighttime has fallen and loud music was blaring from the building.

Inside one of the apartment rooms; Bobby was having trouble sleeping due to the music.

He got up out of his bed and put on a green robe.

"This is what you get when you move into an apartment just to be close to someone you love." said Bobby.

He walked out of his apartment and over to Alpha's apartment which was two floors above his own where the music was blaring from.

The teen knocked on the door.

"Keep it down in there, I'm trying to sleep." said Bobby.

But the music kept on blaring.

"Goddamn new neighbor." said Bobby.

He pulled out a credit card and used it to open the door and became shocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" yelled Bobby.

He saw a very huge and wild party filled with robots going on.

Some of the robots were cogs and grinders.

There was a robot playing music in a DJ booth, tons of robots were dancing non stop, and there was one hanging on a chandelier.

"What is this?" said Bobby.

Alpha Prime appeared.

"It's a domestic disturbance party to celebrate me moving in here. Now chug down on some of the best beer." said Alpha.

"I can't, I have to go to school tomorrow and I'm only seventeen." said Bobby.

However; Alpha shoved a nozzle into the teens mouth and started pumping tons of beer into his mouth before swallowing it.

Bobby smiled.

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Bobby, "GIVE ME MORE!"

Alpha continued pumping tons of beer into Bobby as Mikey, Rook Shim, Trent, and Lucy appeared and saw everything.

"What kind of madness have you brought upon us this time Mikey? I've got a history test tomorrow." said Lucy.

Mikey looked at Lucy.

"Hey don't blame me. Blame the guy who invented that Robot and left him in the Stork factory." said Mikey.

Rook Shim nodded.

"He is right." said Rook Shim.

Trent approached the DJ booth.

"Hey, turn that down will you?" said Trent.

The bot wound up turning the music up to full blast.

"THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT!" yelled Trent.

Trent returned to the group.

Bobby was now without a shirt and drinking tons of beer out of a barrel.

"This thing needs to be shut down. Even if this bot is new." said Lucy.

Trent pulled out his phone and started filming the whole thing.

"Way ahead of you." said Trent.

Suddenly; the door was busted down by two cops.

"ALRIGHT, THIS PARTY IS OVER!" yelled one of the cops.

A record scratching sound was heard and the bots became shocked.

One bot named Bender Rodriguez screamed.

"Shit, it's the fuzz." said Bender.

"RUNNNNN!" shouted a Cog and jumped out of the window and did the Hokey Pokey.

Alpha appeared at the door.

"Alright officers, what's this all about?" said Alpha.

"We received tons of calls about a very loud party, and one of you allowing under age drinking." said the second cop.

"Cue Lori Loud barging into this apartment asking why her Bobby Boo Boo Bear is drunker then Russell Brand during his alcoholic's anonymous meetings." said Trent.

Lori who was in a wig similar to her natural hairstyle barged into the apartment.

"WHY IS MY BOBBY BOO BOO BEAR DRUNKER THEN RUSSELL BRAND DURING HIS ALCOHOLIC'S ANONYMOUS MEETINGS!?" Lori shouted.

"Good timing, especially since I live streamed the whole thing on Facebook." said Trent.

Everyone turned to Lori and saw the wig.

"Wait, is that natural or did you get a wig?" said Rook Shim.

Lori looked at the alien girl mad.

"It's a wig. I wound up buying it due to some drunken bot that I named burping fire on me." said Lori.

"Alright, no need to get uptight about it." said Rook Shim.

Bobby turned to Lori and drunkenly smiled.

"Hey babe, what's up?" said Bobby.

"A bit disturbed and worried about you at the same time. Don't you have school tomorrow?" said Lori.

"Ah screw it." said Bobby.

Everyone became shocked.

"Okay, I'm drawing the line right now. Dissing the educational system is very terrible, it's the reason we're getting smart. Without that, how could anyone get a decent job to support for yourself and everyone around you." said Mikey.

Trent became confused.

"Wait a minute. You're giving a lecture about the educational system?" said Trent.

Mikey nodded.

"Your grades consist of C's, D's, and F's." said Trent.

Mikey is mad.

"I also get A's as well." said Mikey, "Just because I get those grades didn't mean I'm smart."

Suddenly; Lothor and Dominator appeared.

"Alright, why was there a loud and awesome party going on, and why weren't we invited?" said Lothor.

"It makes me feel like Maleficent." said Dominator

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a kingdom during the ceremony of Princess Aurora; the good fairy Merriwether was about to give her gift to the baby princess when wind started blowing into the castle.

Suddenly; Maleficent magically appeared angrily.

"Alright, what the hell is this?" said Maleficent.

Everyone became confused.

"What do you mean?" said King Stefan.

"I have been waiting weeks for an invite to see this ceremony, and all I get from you assholes is a DVD copy of the film version of A Series of Unfortunate Events and It's a Wonderful Life." said Maleficent.

She then pulled out said DVD's.

Everyone is shocked.

"Come on, they're not that bad." said King Hubert.

"Wonderful Life is a dead giveaway." Maleficent said before crushing the disc, "And the problem with Unfortunate Event's is that it has Jim Carry in it. I don't even like that guy."

She then crushed that disc.

One guard leaned over to another guard.

"I told you we should have given her that free subscription to Netflix so that she can stream the TV series version of Series of Unfortunate Events." said the guard.

"You're right." said the Second guard and pulled a Harpoon Gun out from nowhere

Maleficent became shocked and confused at the same time

"Is that a Harpoon Gun?" asked a confused and shocked Maleficent

The second guard shot the harpoon through Maleficent's chest and she screamed in pain before burning up to ash.

"Okay, that was a little different then what I was hoping for." said Merrywether.

"That's the least of our problems, now how're we supposed to finish up this movie without a main villain?" said Flora.

Everyone knew the red fairy was right.

"Aw shit." said King Stefan.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Alpha Prime drank some more beer.

"Hey, where'd everyone I invited to this party go?" said Alpha.

He saw Lori and is shocked.

"Oh look the Wicked Witch of the East is here." said Alpha Prime.

Lori groaned.

"As much as I want to talk, I need to get some more beer." said Alpha Prime.

He walked out of the apartment.

Dominator became shocked.

"Wait a minute, that's the bot we're after." said Dominator.

She and Lothor ran out of the apartment followed by Mikey, Rook Shim, Trent, Lucy, Lori, and Bobby, leaving the cops to be confused.

"Now what?" said the first cop.

"Well we could fill out a report on what all happened and turn it into our chief." said the second cop.

The first cop groaned.

"You moron, you think he's going to believe something like this?" said the first cop.

At the police station; the two cops were in an office with a Tetramand Police chief who was looking at the report.

"You moron's think I'm going to believe something like that?" said the Tetramand.


	5. Lincoln's Pokemon

At Mesogog's lair; Goldar and Rito were playing Old Maid.

Goldar took one of Rito's cards and looked at it.

"Rats, no match." said Goldar.

Rito laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"Sucker." said Rito.

Suddenly; a crumbling sound was heard and the two saw the Turtonator at the destroyed wall before roaring.

Batja, Hater, and the Loud parents entered the room and were shocked.

"Oh come on, I just scrubbed the walls." said Batja.

Lincoln and Ronnie appeared.

The albino pulled out his phone and pushed the record button on it.

"Note to self, break down walls more often for coolness." said Lincoln.

He put the phone away and turned to the villains angrily.

"You are the worst hostage negotiators ever." said Lincoln.

The villains became shocked.

"How're we terrible at this." said Hater.

Ronnie pulled out a note that was written in black ink.

"First off you wrote a note in ink, anyone can trace that real easily and you should have used cut up magazines, secondly you wrote down your names, any hostage negotiator would be smart enough to keep their identities a secret, and lastly you left directions to your hideout on the back of this form." said Ronnie.

Goldar smacked Rito.

"I told you we should have done all that." said Goldar.

Rito is mad.

"You didn't tell me anything." said Rito.

"Yeah I did, you were just to distracted trying to trade an Alola Sandshrew for an Alola Vulpix online." said Goldar.

"Could I help it if I wound up getting Pokemon Moon instead of Pokemon Sun?" said Rito.

While that was happening; Turtonator snuck by and grabbed Rita and Lynn Sr and walked out of the base before putting the two, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne on Dragonite before the flying dragon flew off.

"Shove it you." said Goldar.

He turned and saw the prisoners were gone.

"What the?" said Goldar.

"Where'd they go?" said Hater.

They saw Turtonator breathing in before breathing out a Flamethrower on the group.

Everyone is shocked.

"Oh, that's unsanitary." said Batja.

"Get him." said Hater.

The villains started charging towards Turtonator who stomped on the ground several times before becoming surrounded by flames and ran off, using Flame Charge.

"He's getting away." said Goldar.

Batja is mad and looked at Goldar.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." He said and pulled out an enlargement Bomb. "Time to grow giant."

But the dragon turtle returned and grabbed the bomb before it exploded, making Turtonator grow gigantic.

The villains became shocked.

"Shit." said Goldar.

"There's something you don't see every day." said Hater.

Turtonator then stomped on the villains, crushing them.

"Ow." they said.

Batja is now very mad.

"Good thing we have ore." said Batja and pulled another bob out. "Ready?"

Rito, Goldar and Hater pulled out Bombs.

"READY!" They said and threw them.

An explosion is heard and the villains grew giant.

Turtonator roared and became surrounded by tons of fire before charging towards the villains.

Back at the mansion; Badger was sleeping on the living room couch when Lincoln's group walked it.

"Make a trip back for your brother." said Lincoln.

The Dragonite flew off.

"Still not keeping them." said Rita.

Lincoln groaned.

"Need I remind you of the grass types?" said Lincoln.

"No, and if you think for one second you're-"Rita said before Badger awoke and looked at the group.

"Hey, will you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep off a poisonous snake bite." said Badger.

"Yeah absol-"Rita said before turning to Badger and becoming shocked.

Lynn Sr saw the honey badger and became shocked as well.

"What, you never seen a goggle wearing Mobian honey badger on a couch before?" said Badger.

He turned to Lincoln and smiled.

"Hey Lincoln." said Badger.

Lincoln smiled.

"Hey Badger." said Lincoln.

The parents and Ronnie became confused.

"Who are you, and what're you doing here?" said Ronnie Anne.

Badger sat up on the couch.

"Names Badger and I'm here because Camo's been spending so much time with his kids that I thought I'd get involved in some other family squabbles." said Badger.

Lynn Sr became mad.

"We don't have a family squabble going on." said Lynn Sr.

"Really? Your albino son brings home two dragon type Pokemon who're willing to keep him safe and yet your both wanting them out of this house? That doesn't exactly spell a happy family, and it doesn't help that you've got ten more daughters that're hard to keep track of." said Badger.

The parents became shocked.

"How do you know what all's going on under this roof?" said Rita.

"I've been teaching your daughter Lisa tons of other worldly stuff lately, but that's not important now." Badger said before standing up, "What is important is that you find a way to end this squabble real soon before Lincoln becomes disrespectful towards the two of you so that I can get my venomous snake bite nap."

"I'm not a jerky teen yet, fleeting moments, precious memories." said Lincoln.

The Loud parents looked at each other and before they can answer stomping noises are heard and Leni came running in.

"FOUR GIANT MONSTERS COMING THIS WAY, HIDE!" she shouted and hid in the couch

Rita shook her head.

"Four giant monsters, yeah right." she said not believing Leni.

Badger groaned and looked outside.

"She's wrong, there isn't four giant monsters outside." said Badger.

"See Leni, nothing." said Rita.

"There's actually five giant monsters outside." said Badger.

Rita is shocked.

Everyone ran out and saw the Giant Batja, Goldar, Hater and Rito outside.

"WHO THE HELL IS THE FIFTH MONSTER!" Shouted Rita.

Turtonator appeared and punched Rito across the face.

"That's the fifth monster, and for a dedicated mother, you sure don't have any dignity." said Badger.

Rita became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Rita.

"You cursed in front of two eleven year old's. That's not even setting a good example." said Badger.

Rita is shocked.

"I panicked." said Rita.

Goldar pulled out his sword and prepared to slash the Turtonator, but Dragonite appeared and breathed out tons of fire onto the sword, melting it.

The flying golden monkey became mad.

"Hey, do you know how much that sword cost me?" said Goldar.

Hater smirked.

"Die." said Hater.

He fired lightning from his hands at Dragonite, but the flying dragon flew out of the way and he lightning hit Rito.

The skeleton became mad.

"You bony son of a bitch, I'll kill you." said Rito.

He started slashing at Hater.

Hater is shocked.

Batja slashed Turtonator across the chest very hard before it fell to the ground.

Lincon is worried.

"I have to help my new friends." He said.

"Yeah I don't think you'll be much help." said Badger.

"What's not helping is you sounding like Will Arnett." said Rita.

Badger turned to Rita angrily.

"GET OFF MY BACK BITCH!" yelled Badger.

He covered his mouth in shock.

"I'm sorry, this snake venom is making me tired and cranky." said Badger.

"I understand." said Rita.

Turtonator started glowing as everyone became shocked.

"That's not good." said Ronnie.

Badger pulled out a Great Ball and a crossbow blaster similar to Chewbacca's blaster before putting the ball on it and shooting it at a very shocked Dragonite.

The ball hit Dragonite and opened up before the dragon turned red and clear before going into the ball as an explosion happened.

The ball closed up and was pushed back by the shock wave before it went into Badger's hands.

The button on the ball started glowing red and wobbling before it stopped.

Lynn Sr became shocked.

"When were you planning on bringing that out?" said Lynn Sr.

"Worse case scenario." said Badger.

Lincoln grabbed the Great Ball.

"Huh, neat." said Lincoln.

"I know, but it took me time to discover the technology of every kind of Poke ball." said Badger, "When I figured it out, I started inventing those things like mad and managed to make several Master Balls for in case me and Camo get a Deoxys problem."

Everyone became shocked.

"You built tons of Poke balls?" said Ronnie.

"You don't know everything about me." said Badger.

"Yeah, we just met you." said Rita.

The explosion cleared off and Turtonator who was back to normal size but badly injured crawled over to the group before pushing Lincoln to the ground and crawling on top of him and licking his face.

"What happened to the four giant villains?" asked Lynn Sr.

A normal sized and badly injured Hater fell in front of the group.

"You can keep the Pokemon and ugly parents." said Hater.

"HEY!" yelled Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Calling it as I see it." Hater said before passing out.

"Where's that Creepy Bat, Army Skeleton guy and Gold Monkey thing?" asked Rita.

"Hideout." said Badger, "Now it you'll excuse me, I need to sleep off this venom before it makes me want to kill someone."

He went back into the mansion and laid down on the couch before falling asleep.

Then a Heal Ball rolled out of Badger's belt and went into active mode before rolling to the Turtonanor who noticed it and tapped the button before it opened up.

Turtonator turned red and clear before going into the ball which then closed up and started wobbling before it stopped.

"Oh for the love of...GIVE ME A BREAK!" yelled Rita.

Yakko came and smirked.

"Here's a Kit Kat Bar." said Yakko.

He pulled out a Kit Kat bar and tossed it at Rita before it hit her head and knocked er out.

"Even I saw that coming." said Lincoln.

He picked up the Heal Ball before pushing the button on it putting it in inactive mode and placing it in his pocket.

In the mansion; Knuckles walked into the living room.

"Leni, Leni, where are you?" said Knuckles.

"Right here." said Leni.

Knuckles turned to the sleeping Badger on the couch and became shocked.

"OH MY GOD, SHE TURNED INTO A HONEY BADGER! I should have seen this coming." said Knuckles.

"You're an idiot." Badger said in his sleep.

Knuckles smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes I am." Knuckles said before opening his eyes in anger upon realizing what Badger said, "Hey."

Lincon turned to his parents and smiled.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck with a Turtonator and Dragonite." said Lincoln.

"Yeah you are. Hopefully those'll be the last Pokemon we see in the house." said Lynn Sr.

Lana appeared.

"Hey check out these Pokemon I found today." said Lana.

She motioned to a Male Heracross with a Heracronite on his left arm and a Hawlucha that was holding a Pokemon Egg with a Noibat design.

Lynn Sr is shocked.

"At least Lucy didn't have one." said Lynn Sr.

Lucy came in with a Gastly, a Haunter, a Gengar, a Shiny Dusclops, a Mismagius and a Sableye.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Lynn Sr.


	6. Defeating Dominator and Lothor

At a liquor store; Alpha Prime placed a huge keg of beer on the register that a heavily bearded man was operating.

"ID." said the man.

The bot became mad.

"ID, do I look like someone who needs to flash an ID?" said Alpha.

"It's the law." said the man.

"Bite my shiny metal ass bitch." said Alpha.

Outside we see Alpha Prime is literally getting thrown out of the store.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" yelled the worker.

Alpha got on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Asshole." said Alpha.

He turned around and saw a lava ball approaching him.

"Aw crap." said Alpha.

He pulled out a smoothie and drank it all before burping out tons of ice that froze up the lava before it fell on the ground.

"Impressive." said a Voice.

Alpha turned and saw Dominator approaching him.

"How do you like that, I've been activated for only seven hours and already some very sexy lady wants me." said Alpha.

"Sorry I'm not seeing anyone." said Dominator and smirked, "Oh Lothor."

Lothor appeared.

"Okay boto, you're coming with us." said Lothor.

Alpha became shocked.

"You know what, it's very late and I have to find a job in order to pay the rent for my apartment, so got to go." Alpha said before running off.

Dominator is mad and turned to Lothor.

"Do it." She said.

Lothor nodded and pulled pot his P.A.M.

"Scroll of Empowerment descend." said the Space Ninja

Soon the Scrool appeared and powered up Dominator and made her giant.

Alpha noticed it.

"Seriously?" said Alpha.

He started transforming into a giant robot before getting into a fighting stance.

Alpha then turned a robotic hand into a cannon and aimed it at Dominator before shooting her in the chest.

He then turned both his hands into rock like fists and started punching Dominator several times.

"I've always been lucky with a one eyed jack." said Alpha.

Dominator turned one of her hands into a frostonium blaster and shot some of the freezing stuff at Alpha who surrounded himself in a force feild, causing the stuff to deflect off of him and off of several buildings before it hit Lothor, freezing him.

The force field cleared off and Alpha punched Dominator across the face.

"That was stupid, and now you've only got eleven minutes left." said Alpha.

Dominator is mad.

"Yeah well your alone and I have help." said Dominator.

A Blast hits Alpha and the Robot turned and saw the Lothor Zord.

Lothor laughed.

"I knew rebuilding this Zord was a good idea." He said.

"And I know that I can kick tons of ass on my own." said Alpha.

He charged towards the Lothor Zord and turned his stone hands into swords and started slashing the zord.

"Kickass." said Alpha.

Dominator ran from behind Alpha but the bot turned one of his swords into a blaster and shot Dominator in the chest, knocking her on the ground.

"Tick tock bitch, you've only got fifteen seconds left." said Alpha.

Dominator became confused.

"Left for what?" said Dominator.

"Until your pal becomes a full time popsicle." said Alpha, "Haven't you seen that 1997 Batman and Robin movie where Arnold Schwarzenegger was Mr Freeze?"

Dominator turned a hand into a blaster and shot lava onto the frozen Lothor, thawing him out.

"It was getting chili in there." said Lothor.

"I hated that movie, and I hate Arnold Schwarzenegger to, especially when he took over as host of the Celebrity Apprentice." said Dominator.

Alpha punched Dominator across the face.

"You take that back, he's a better boss then Donald Trump ever was." said Alpha.

"He's a monster I tell you, a monster." said Dominator.

Alpha became mad.

"That tears it." said Alpha.

He turned both his hands into Gatling guns and started shooting Dominator in the chest non stop.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the villainess.

She then fell to the ground and shrunk to normal size.

"Pwnage." said Alpha.

He transformed to his normal size.

"I'm out of here." said Lothor.

He ran off.

"Coward." Dominator said before running off after him.

Mikey and Rook Shim appeared.

"No worries, we're here to-"Mikey said before becoming shocked by what he saw, "Watch Dominator and Lothor run off like cowards?"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU INTO TURTLE SOUP ASS HOLE!" shouted Dominator.

Alpha turned his right hand into a cannon before shooting Dominator, knocking her out.

"You shut up bitch." said Alpha.

Mikey is shocked.

"Maybe deactivating him would be a good idea." said Mikey.

"Agreed." said Rook Shim.

Mikey opened up a compartment on Alpha.

"Don't you dare." said Alpha.

But the turtle flipped a switch on the bot, shutting him down.

Mikey and Rook Shim sighed.

"Finally." said Rook Shim.

But the bot reactivated.

"Best power nap ever." said Alpha Prime.

The two are shocked beyond belief

Alpha smirked.

"Sorry Turtle Jack Ass and Alien creep, but I'm staying." said Alpha, "I've already got five interviews lined up."

He walked off.

"Well, that was disturbing." said Rook Shim.

"I've seen much more disturbing." said Mikey.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In some type of studio office; a trainer named Ash Ketchum was looking at a contract and became shocked before looking at an asian female executive.

"So let me get this straight, you intend on having me go through nine journey's throughout the whole series?" said Ash.

The executive nodded.

"You'll give me a different traveling companion or two in every journey?" said Ash.

"Yep." said the woman.

"And the female companions will more then likely give off hints about having crushes on me which I'm to remain oblivious to?" said Ash.

"You want the job or not, because we could just get Gaston to do the whole show." said the executive as she pointed to Gaston who was dressed up like Ash in the Kalos region.

"No one does Anime like Gaston." said Gaston.

Ash smiled.

"I'll do it." said Ash.

Gaston became teary eyed anime style.

"Crap." said Gaston.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"After a while three of those companions, even two or three reacurring characters became his wives." said Mikey, "And I find that a little odd since that show was made in Japan and the having multiple wives law is only valid in the Middle East."

"Plus if someone catches a Digglet or Dugtrio how does the dirt fit in the ball?" asked Shim.

Mikey did some thinking.

"That's a good question." said Mikey.


	7. Alpha Prime's New Job

The next day in the mansion; CatDog and Badger were in the living room.

Badger was reading a newspaper.

"Ash Ketchum of Pokemon fame manages to get five or six wives in only a month and kept it a secret for three months?" said Badger, "That's disturbing."

"Yeah, it is." said Dog.

"It's disturbing that he got tons of wives. That law should only apply for the middle east." said Cat.

"True." said Dog and smiled. "Hey it says what the Digglet and Dugtrio look like when out of the holes."

Badger and Cat looked at a picture and became shocked.

"Wow, I had the wrong image this whole time." said Cat.

"If those are their reproductive organs, then that is very sad." said Badger.

Lisa appeared with what looked like VR glasses and walked in front of Badger.

"Okay, your goggles have been upgraded." said Lisa.

Badger took the upgraded goggles and put them on.

He turned to CatDog.

"Computer, scan." said Badger.

His goggles started scanning CatDog.

" _Scan complete, identified creature as a conjoined cat and dog, place of origin unknown._ " a robotic voice said from the goggles.

Badger smirked.

"Nice, I'm going to enjoy these bad boys." said Badger.

He turned and saw Lincoln in only his underwear carrying a Superman comic book.

"That however is another story." said Badger.

The White hair kid looked at Badger.

"Zip it." He said, "Or I will brake those."

Badger pushed his goggles up and turned to Lisa.

"Don't worry, I've made hundreds of copies." said Lisa.

Badger chuckled.

"Is she great or what?" said Badger.

"Then marry her." said Lincoln.

Badger scoffed.

"As if, I don't want to have to go to prison and be labeled as a registered sex offender. What am I; a law abiding citizen or a criminal?" said Badger.

Lincon nodded.

"Fair enough, you are the reason I now have two dragons." said Lincoln.

CatDog became shocked.

"That's disturbing, and we've seen disturbing." said Dog.

 **Flashback**

Duncan was on his phone.

"So wait, you want me to keep this prisoner entertained until the cops show up, what kind of a warden are you?" said Duncan.

"JUST ENTERTAIN HIM!" a voice yelled from Duncan's phone before it turned off.

Duncan gulped.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" yelled Duncan.

All of his roommates, friends of theirs, and a buff black man in an orange jumpsuit turned to Duncan who walked on stage.

"It's almost time for the bingo tournament." said Duncan.

He started dancing as a song started playing.

"Bingo, bingo, bingo." Duncan sang.

Everyone became shocked beyond belief at that sight.

"What the hell is he doing?" said Jackie.

"You ever seen or heard of a Dragonball Z film called Battle of Gods?" said Marco.

"Yeah, seems like the scene where Vegeta gets out of his comfort zone in order to keep Beerus from destroying the Earth." said Jackie.

"That's what he's doing." said Marco.

"Let's go play-o, let's be friends-o! Fun time bingo. Time to play some bingo, ole!" Duncan sang.

He looked around as an anime sweat drop appeared on his head.

Penny, Gwen, Lynn, and Sonic who were at a table saw the whole thing and were disturbed.

"Well that was a poorly wasted thirty seconds of my life." said Lynn.

"Tell me about it, I never had Duncan pegged as a singing man or a Dragonball Z fan, but he'll give you a run for your money considering how terrible your karaoke skills are." said Sonic.

Lynn smiled.

"True that." Lynn said before becoming shocked and mad upon realizing what Sonic said, "Hey."

"Actually he's got you there, that's one reason he offer your rocker sister Luna a place in the Sonic Underground." said Penny.

"That's true." said Gwen.

Duncan appeared at the table and sat down before sighing.

"Will I ever live this down." said Duncan.

"Catchy song." said the escaped prisoner, "Sing it again."

"Fun time Bingo! Earth is a fine place to be, yo! The food is tasty too, yo!" Sonic sang.

Duncan groaned.

"No I won't." said Duncan.

 **End Flashback**

"For some odd reason that's a very catchy song." said Cat.

Dog nodded.

"Amen to that brother." said Dog.

Suddenly; Alpha busted down the door wearing a green eye shade hat and carrying a briefcase.

"Guess who's now in the working world bitches?" said Alpha.

Everyone looked at the robot.

"Hey, there are children in here." said Badger.

"Don't care, what I do care about is that I now have a job. I'm working as a financial adviser to Scrooge McDuck." said Alpha.

Everyone is shocked.

"Um doesn't he already have one?" asked Dog annoyed.

Alpha pulled out his job description and inspected it.

"Oh wait I'm his stock broker." said Alpha.

"I thought he already had one." said Dog.

Alpha is mad.

"A stock broker is nothing like a financial adviser or accountant." said Alpha.

Cat took Alpha's job description and looked at it before looking at two more.

"He's right, a stock broker buys and sells stocks, a financial adviser renders financial services, and an accountant analyzes account info." said Cat.

Dog growled.

"Go back to babies you machine." He muttered under his breath.

"Yeah like I'm going back to my primary function." said Alpha.

"You should, it-"Dog said before realizing something, "Wait a minute, how'd you even know what all I said?"

"I'm a robot, I can read lips." said Alpha.

He stretched an arm out to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Samuel Adams.

Dog is mad and walked off Cat sighed at this.

"Why do I even bother?" said Cat.

Alpha opened up the beer and started chugging it all down as Lori walked into the room.

The robot then burped out tons of fire on the seventeen year old, burning her wig, and revealing small stubs of yellow hair on her head.

She became shocked.

"MY WIG!" yelled Lori.

"Look at it this way, at least your hairs growing back." said Alpha.

"At a rate quicker then regular human hair which I'm not even going to begin to question." said Badger.

"Yep that hire is ugly." said Alpha and laughed at Lori.

Outside Alpha was Punched out of the manor and onto the streets.

"Ow." said Alpha.

He got on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Bitch." said Alpha.


End file.
